


Reconciliation

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Regulus meet for the first time in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr, and is a continuation of 'Reaching Out' and my happy!verse.

Sirius sat at one of the tables in the Leaky Cauldron, clutching Remus’s hand under the table. James and Peter sat over at the bar, ready for anything if there was any trouble.

After a lot of thought, Sirius had agreed to meet Regulus, and now they were waiting for him to arrive. Remus hadn’t been entirely convinced that him sitting with Sirius was a good idea, but Sirius had insisted. The two of them were partners, lovers, or whatever other word you’d wish to use to describe their relationship, and Regulus would just have to accept it.

“It’s good to see you, Sirius.” Sirius heard quietly from behind him. Sirius stood up and turned to look at his brother, who looked a lot older than he had the last time Sirius had seen him.

“You too, Regulus,” Sirius said hesitantly, taking the hand Regulus offered and shaking it. They both sat down, and Sirius took Remus’s hand again.

“Lupin,” Regulus said, nodding towards him. Remus nodded back in acknowledgement.

“His name is Remus,” Sirius said.

“I barely know him, it would be rude to use that sort of familiarity, Sirius. Perhaps with time I will be able to,” Regulus said. Sirius took a deep breath.

“So, you said you wish to reconcile,” Sirius said. Regulus nodded solemnly.

“Though you may find it hard to believe, I have missed you, brother,” Regulus said quietly.

“I think you’ll find that, since I was disowned from the family, I am not actually your brother,” Sirius responded.

“I wasn’t the one who disowned you,” Regulus said.

“You’ve certainly benefited from it. Not that I care. If I hadn’t been disowned, if I’d inherited everything, I would certainly have gotten rid of it all as soon as I could,” Sirius said.

“I know. Sirius, I’m not our parents. And while I don’t agree with you, either, not completely, you are still my brother. We’re blood. We grew up together. I want to have you back in my life,” Regulus said, almost pleading.

“You have to be able to accept Remus. And that I have different beliefs and ideals than the Black family does,” Sirius said, “If you can’t do that, then there’s no hope. Just as I would have to accept any woman you married.”

“You’re not married to him,” Regulus said, glancing over to Remus, who was looking impassive.

“No. But I’m in a lifelong commitment with him,” Sirius responded.

“I can accept it. I’ve already said that with time perhaps I can get to know him,” Regulus said, looking at Remus again. Remus offered a small smile, and Regulus returned it.

“And we should avoid any political discussions, because we will never agree. Lily is a Muggle-born, and I consider her part of my family,” Sirius said.

“I know,” Regulus said, “I’m the one approaching you, it wouldn’t be right for me to demand concessions on your part.”

“You’re really willing to do this?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. I’ve had ten years to think about this,” Regulus said.

“It is going to take a long time to build a relationship again,” Sirius said.

“I know, Sirius, and I’m willing to take that time,” Regulus said.

“Alright,” Sirius said, finally smiling, “I’m glad we can reconcile. It never… I did miss you, even if I thought you were brain-washed by Mother and Father. I’d put everything behind me, and I have to admit, hearing from you was a shock. But I’m glad you did contact me.” Regulus nodded.

“I would invite you and Remus over for dinner one night, but I assume you do not want to set foot in our childhood home?” Regulus said.

“No. Never again,” Sirius said, looking at Remus, who nodded, “Perhaps you could come to our home for dinner?”

“I would like that,” Regulus said, “You can tell your friends to join us, if you like.” Sirius grinned, and gestured for James and Peter to come over. They both shook hands with Regulus, and took seats, and the five of them began a conversation about the years Quidditch league.


End file.
